Midsummer Nightmare
by Banette the Puppetmaster
Summary: When the middle school puts on an adaptation of a classic Shakespeare play, both Peter Kirkland and Onur Adnan get double cast alongside Emily King. They each decide that they will be the only one to play the part-and get the kiss-and neither will go down without a fight. AU, human names used.


Woo! My third story is now up! I know I need to update my other two stories, but I'll get to them at the end. For now, I'll address some other business. First of all, this fic won't really make any sense unless you're familiar with the plot of Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream. Also, Emily is Wy and Onur is TRNC, to clarify, since they don't have official human names yet.

Disclaimer: Hetalia and it's characters are not mine. Same for Midsummer Night's Dream. Not mine.

Also, this is for Ria.

* * *

It was just another boring day in another boring middle school. One of those days where a kid will most likely block it from their memory later on to ignore the complete banality that settled in their mindset. For Peter Kirkland, there were a few additional reasons as to why this exact moment was the absolute worst. For one thing, it was a Friday, the day directly before the weekend, which gave all kids some form of anticipation for the weekend. For another, it was the last period of the day, when all a boy can think about is getting out of the educational cesspool and playing with friends or showing off to get girls to notice them. But the third and most annoying reason was that the boy's older brother Arthur was the teacher. Now most kids would have resented special treatment that a teacher would give a relative, but not if the teacher was Arthur.

"So, class, would anyone be able to tell me the literary term for Puck's final lines at the closing of the play?" Arthur asked as he walked around the classroom. Peter couldn't have cared less. For the past two months they'd been reading Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream, and it bored the kid to death, especially with all the stupid language. In fact, whenever they had a discussion about it in class, Peter would hunch over his book and pretend to be interested. Teachers could see when kids didn't want to be called on.

"Peter? Perhaps you could tell us?" _Damn_. Peter looked up at his brother, trying not to give him the satisfaction of knowing that his little brother had no clue. "Of course I can," the boy said, trying to fake confidence. "It's a...metaphor?" His guess earned a few giggles within the student body, and Arthur shook his head, a bit too smugly for Peter's tastes. "Wrong, Peter. Maybe you'd know if you went to the speech itself rather than the introduction." At that point, Peter looked down at his place in the book and turned bright pink. Flipping to the final scene he heard a laugh that pulled his eyes from the text and to Emily King, the girl seated two seats over on his left. Emily was a cute little thing, with love for both art and showing Peter up. He didn't see her laugh at his expense; rather he saw her chestnut hair pulled into an attractive side ponytail, her bright eyes lit up with mirth, her lip glossed mouth curled up in an adorable smirk. Peter was pretty confident now that he had scored a few points in her favor.

"Yes, Onur?" Peter was pulled away yet again to look upon another classmate, only this time with loathing. Onur Adnan had raised his hand, obviously trying to show the other boy up. It wasn't that Peter disliked him; though he was adamant never to concede it he was jealous. Onur had a big brother who was seriously cool, and of course his old codger of a brother disliked Sadiq. It was funny-Onur was as every bit serious as Arthur, and was a top student in his eyes. Sometimes Peter wondered if he and Onur were born into the wrong families. "Is it a couplet?" he asked in his trademark monotone. "Yes, very good," Arthur replied, glancing at Peter with a look that said, "And why can't you do something like this?" The recipient of said look wanted to gouge those green eyes out.

BAM! BAM! "HEY EYEBROWS! CAN I COME IN NOW OR WHAT?!" Every head turned toward the door, where the voice and banging came from. Arthur growled in irritation and strode to the door. "Why did I ever think this was a good-" BAM! "EYEBROWS!" "I'm right here, SHUT THE HELL UP!...sorry kids." The door swung open and in bounded none other than Gilbert Belleschmidt, the Gym teacher. Everyone was happy to see him-he was the kind of guy who kids looked up to, though other adults claimed that was because he had the maturity of the students, maybe even less. But what was he doing here?

"Hey kids! Pretty sure you all recognize me as your totally awesome coach, right?" There were some cheers, and Arthur rolled his eyes. Gilbert was unaware of this and continued. "Well, due to how great I am with kids, and how awesome my artistic sense is, your teacher has set me up to be your director for a play!" This was certainly news to the class. Play? What was he talking about? Peter looked at the book on his desk and felt a sinking in his stomach. Noticing his and a few other students' realizations, Arthur nodded. "Yes, instead of a midterm, you will all be working on a production of Midsummer Night's Dream." Anticipating the groans, Arthur added, "And it counts as thirty percent of your quarter grade, so you'd better take part. It will be easy; I mean, we've gone over every scene, every part...come Monday's auditions, you should be ready. Though everyone must audition, but you can be in stage crew if you're not one for being on stage." Gilbert grinned. "Yeah, it's gonna be awesome!" At that immortal phrase the bell rang. "See ya Monday!"

As the children started to pack up and head out, Peter stayed put, not exactly wanting to take part in this project. Acting was so lame, and if he got the part of Puck, or...Bottom. He didn't care for the play or paid much attention, but he knew that one was a fairy and the other ended up with a donkey head. If he was chosen for either part, he'd never live it down. Maybe stage crew wouldn't be so bad...

"So Emily, do you know who you'll try out for?" Peter turned his head to see Emily and Lili Zwingli in conversation. Emily grinned and pulled on her backpack.

"Hermia, of course. She has some of the best lines. And you?"

Lili looked down and blushed. "Oh, I don't know...I don't think I could play anyone quite well. I'll probably figure it out this weekend. But Hermia? Isn't there a kiss scene?" That really got Peter interested. He listened more attentively as Emily giggled.

"Yup! I'll be locking lips with whoever plays Lysander! As long as he's not totally gross, I'll be fine."

The other girl blinked, then giggled in return. "Well, who wouldn't you mind kissing?" "Hmm...probably-"

"Excuse me ladies, but I'll need to lock up now." Peter glared at Arthur, who had jyst interrupted a really good conversation. "I'll need you to clear out. That goes for you as well, Onur." What? Peter looked at the other boy, who had seemed to stay behind. He wasn't one to do that though...but Peter let it go. Right now there was only two things on his mind: to not get the part of Donkey Man, and that kiss when he and Emily were chosen as Lysander and Hermia. Suddenly, acting seemed way better.

* * *

Ta-da! Crappy first chapter is out! I promise it'll get better as time goes on, but I always fail hard at introductions.

So...about my other stories. Stealing the Mint will be updated within a week. I have the next chapter all planned out, but the fact that I've been busy all year and that the only access I have to a computer is down, meaning my phone is the place to write and I send things by email to print out here...it takes a while. But I want to thank you all for being so patient!

And Stay Out!...I actually want to redo this one. I still am going to write it, but I dislike the way it began. So I'll tweak some and have that one out later.

Again, thank you for being so patient, all of you, and I apologize for being a horribly inconsistent writer. I promise this time I'll do way better whenever I have a computer at hand!


End file.
